


头盔

by RainStop



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainStop/pseuds/RainStop





	头盔

“住手，Erik！你听到没有！Please，don't do this！”

 

两个小时前，Xavier大宅。

“喝，喝，喝！”在大家的起哄下，Charles一口气干掉了长烧瓶里的酒。Raven紧接着又递给他一杯：“为了庆祝Charles荣升为教授，干杯！”“干杯！”大家一饮而尽。接连被灌酒的Charles微有了点醉意，他甩甩头，这时Hank走过来拍拍他的肩膀道：“最年轻的教授，恭喜你了，Charles！”他也拍了拍Hank的手，“谢了，老伙计！”  
又有几个朋友过来祝贺，虽然是只有知己好友参加的小型聚会，但轮番庆祝下来Charles又喝了不少。Raven走过来问他：“还好吗，Charles？”他向她摆摆手：“还好啦，我去躺会儿，帮我好好招待大家。”“放心吧，都是自己人，大家早就玩儿开啦，你去歇歇吧。”  
Charles扶着楼梯扶手慢慢向上走，心想定是喝的急了，自己一般还是挺能喝的说。迷迷糊糊的一不注意，踏空了一步，一只手扶住了他。Charles看着眼前的人，绽放出一个大大的笑容：“我还以为你不会来了，Erik！话说你怎么还戴着这丑头盔！哈哈！”Erik搂着他的腰扶着他向上走：“你知道我不喜欢这些的，但我是一定要来恭喜你的。”Charles眨巴着沾染了醉意的大眼睛，“我知道的，老朋友。”  
Erik扶他坐在床上，倒了杯水给他，看着他咕咚咕咚的喝光，然后舔了舔唇，转过头说：“干嘛一直盯着我，我脸上粘了什么吗？”说着用手在脸上蹭来蹭去。Erik抓住他的手腕，用另一只手轻轻捏住他的下巴，吻上了他的唇。一个蜻蜓点水般的轻吻却像魔法一样定住了Charles。Erik看着他呆住的样子，把他推倒在床上，再次吻上了他的唇。不同于上一个吻，这是一个有些霸道的，侵蚀感十足的吻。Erik轻咬着他的唇瓣，而后又吮吸着，舌头在他的口腔里搅拌着，把他的大脑也搅的一片混乱。Charles觉得自己快要窒息了，Erik终于放过了他那被吻得红肿的唇，打上了他衬衫的主意，开始解他的衣扣。Charles双手抵住Erik的胸膛，却喘息着什么也说不出口，只能用带着震惊的蓝眼睛看着这个伏在自己身上动作不停的男人。  
Erik解开衬衫的最后一颗扣子，大手抚上Charles的身体。大手带着主人的灼热，仿佛蒸发掉了Charles体内的酒精，他一下子清醒了：“不，Erik，你要干什么？你喝多了么？！”Erik用另一只手抓住Charles抵在自己胸膛试图推开自己的双手，拉过头顶，动用能力弯曲了铁质床栏捆住了Charles挣扎的手。  
Charles努力挣扎了几下发现自己根本无法挣脱，就放弃了无力的抵抗，试图说服Erik：“老朋友，你喝多了，你不会想要这么做的。”Erik捏住他的下巴，双唇也抵上他的：“不，Charles，我早就想要这么做了。”说罢，狠狠地吻住他。Erik的大手在他的身上游走，玩弄他胸前的敏感，另一只手延伸向下，抚弄着那从未被他人触摸过的地方。Erik起身几下扒光自己的衣服，也扒掉了Charles的裤子。Charles看着Erik握住自己已经半勃起的阴茎轻轻撸动着，伏下身去，他知道Erik要做什么，忙大喊：“住手，Erik！你听到没有！Please，don't do this！”但是这阻止不了Erik低下头张开嘴含住了他的阴茎。Charles不得不承认Erik的技术是极好的，因为他很快就射了出来。他看着Erik咽下他的精液，舔了舔唇：“这么快就射了，恩？！果然还是小处男啊。”Charles的脸红的像熟透的苹果：“才、才不是呢，我也是、也是有经验的，我……”一句话还没说完，Charles就倒吸了一口气，因为凉凉的润滑剂伴随着Erik的一根手指探入了他的后穴里，“哦～不是处男，那你和谁有过的经验啊，说！”Charles忍受着体内的异样感，嘴硬道：“和你、有什么关系，你个、你个大变态！”  
Erik露出一个鲨鱼般的笑，没有反驳Charles，而是又伸了一根手指进去，浅浅的抽插着。Charles已经顾不上再嘴硬了，他努力的克制自己不要叫出声来。但随着后穴中第三根手指的探入，他的努力溃不成军。Erik看着Charles动情的样子，下面变得更硬了，他快要忍不住了，于是抽出手指，将硬的发痛的阴茎抵在Charles的穴口，慢慢的插了进去。即便被三根手指扩张过，Charles要接受Erik的粗大也并不容易。Charles的额头沁出汗水，他痛的浑身颤抖，朝着Erik大喊：“变态！出去！好痛，我不要！”Erik也被Charles夹得很痛，却不敢乱动，维持着一半进一半出的状态，用手抚摸Charles的脸，替他抹掉额头的汗水，“放松，放松Charles。”“放松个屁！你个变态！强迫我做这种事，还戴着你那丑的要死的头盔！”  
Erik停顿了几秒，缓缓从Charles体内退了出来，也解开了他双手的束缚，坐在他身边。看着Charles慢慢坐起来，对他说：“Charles，有件事，我想告诉你很久了。”Erik拿起床边的衬衫为他披上，继续道：“你知道我的头盔，它可以阻挡心灵感应者的窥探。但是你并不知道为什么我从很多年前开始就不在你面前摘下头盔了。因为我怕，我怕你发现我对你萌生了不该有的情意，怕你讨厌我爱你，怕你再也不想和我下棋，怕你再也不愿理会我。”说着，Erik摘下了头盔，把它放到一边，“但是现在，我可以摘下它了，因为我再也没有什么需要向你隐瞒的了。动用你的能力吧，Charles，我想让你知道我的一切，如果你愿意的话。”  
Charles看着男人真挚的灰色双眸，伸出手指抵在太阳穴上。的确，他看到了关于男人的一切：幼年的不幸，对Shaw的憎恨，两人所经历过的战斗和分歧，那一次次的棋局，以及如他所说的，深埋心底的爱意。Charles笑了，眼泪却也不自觉的流下，看着男人举在半空的手，想替自己擦掉眼泪却又犹豫的样子。他握住Erik的手，“你个傻瓜，你就是个傻瓜你知道么！你瞒了我这么多年，又怎么会知道我对你也是一样的呢！”Erik也笑了，反握住Charles的手吻了一下，终于还是替他擦掉了泪水。Charles伸手抱住Erik，咬着他的耳朵小声说：“抱歉，我忘了今天是你的生日。那你现在还想要么，你自己选定的生日礼物？”

Charles醒来的时候已经是第二天的中午了，他强忍着某个部位的酸痛和不适感，咬着牙坐了起来。看着身边睡得正香的Erik，一巴掌呼在了他脸上。Erik惊醒，看到一脸仇视的看着自己的Charles，他满足的笑着，拉过Charles的手吻了一下，“早安，亲爱的。”Charles甩开他的手，“谁是你的亲爱的！你个不知道节制的大变态！别笑得像个鲨鱼似的！还有，现在已经是中午了！”


End file.
